I Consider Myself A Cat Person
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: prize fic for mytrashships on tumblr! they asked for a fic with neko!hiro bothering tadashi. warning for hidashi and language


The stress was enough to give Tadashi a headache. Not only did he have a huge exam the following day, but he didn't have time to study at all over the past few months. He'd been spending so much time upgrading and fixing Baymax that time slipped right out from underneath him. Dealing with his little brother wasn't helping him find spare time either.

Which is the reason why Tadashi was now sitting in a mile high pile of notebooks and recorded videos of seminars at 11:30 at night.

He gave a frusterated sigh and turned the page of the book in his lap, pressing play on another video as he did so.

"Hey..." Tadashi jumped at the whisper, his back made a cringe worthy cracking noise as he shot up from his desk. He pulled a sticky note off his cheek and realized he'd fallen asleep face down in his work.

"What?" He looked around and asked with an obvious aggravated tone, he knew exactly who was calling him. He just _really_ hoped he was wrong. "Hiro, no..." Tadashi sighed when something brushed against his leg. He looked under the desk to see two brown eyes (that appeared to be glowing in the dark) staring up at him from between his legs. "Hiro. I have work to do. Go... bother Mochi or something..." Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the hood and dragged him out from his hiding spot. Hiro hummed in disapproval and sat down on the floor.

"Come on, Tadashi!" Hiro latched onto Tadashi's leg as his brother tried to leave to grab a snack, nearly tripping the man in the process.

"We can do stuff tomor-OW!" Tadashi screamed and put his hand over his mouth, Aunt Cass was asleep and he didn't need her to show up to yell at the both of them. A glare was immediately sent down to the catboy attatched to his leg. Claws were digging deep into his skin. To get his point across even more Hiro began dragging his sharp nails across Tadashi's shin. "Ow, ow, ow! Hi-Hiro! Fine!" Tadashi finally gave in, Hiro's sharp ears immediately perked up and he retracted the assaulting claws.

Profanity came out in grumbles from Tadashi's lips as he fell back onto Hiro's bed. The younger of the two immediately hopped up and layed across his older brother's body, purring as soon as his head came in contact with the other's chest.

Tadashi didn't want to admit it, but he was relaxing quite a bit. Maybe he did need a break with Hiro... he gave a content sigh as a thin tail wrapped tightly around his leg. Without thinking Tadashi brought his hand up and began slowly stroking and scratching behind Hiro's ears. His eyes closed...

"Goddammit Hiro!" Tadashi jumped up and away from the grasp of the other. "I can't sleep! I need to study!" He practically threw himself into his desk chair and threw his headphones on so fast that he nearly unplugged them from his computer. Hiro gave an angry growl and crawled onto the floor and under the desk, returning to rubbing his head against Tadashi's knees.

"Tadashi, all this school stuff is lame! Can't you lighten up for like, one night?" Hiro began playing with the slightly shredded fabric of Tadashi's pants.

"I already told you we can do stuff tomorrow after my exam! Hell, we can cuddle all week if that's what you want. But, right now, I seriously need to study." Tadashi shook his leg, Hiro growling once again as he was practically kneed in the face.

Annoying the older was beginning to get boring. Hiro decided to go with a more direct approach. He sat cross legged under the desk and looked up to his brother. He grabbed Tadashi's legs and pulled himself up into the other's lap.

"Hiro. Fuck off." Tadashi was obviously tired of his antics, trying his best to ignore the feline-esque human that was now climbing him like a tree.

Hiro continued to pull himself up until he was straddling Tadashi's hips, his tail brushed over the desk and knocked off several sheets of paper and pens.

"Hiro! Stop it!" Tadashi finally gave in and threw his headphones to the side. "This is really important! I can't waist time!" Guilt crept into Hiro at his brother's tone, but, he continued with his unwanted affection. "Stop!" Tadashi tried to push Hiro away as the catboy planted kisses along Tadashi's jaw, he tried leaning away from the pecks, he could only go so far before the two of them toppled over.

Tadashi nearly screeched as they suddenly fell back, the chair didn't make a sound as loud as he expected as the landing was cushioned by several books and piles of paper. Hiro rested his chin on Tadashi's chest and smiled cheekily.

"You asshole..." Tadashi glared and sighed. He did nothing to fight the smaller boy as kisses were planted along his jaw and neck once more. Hiro had won, Tadashi just hoped he'd be able to work off the information he'd been able to remember from class.


End file.
